Inside The Fire
by android235
Summary: Cole wakes up, only to realize it is 3:00. Not aware at the time he goes down stairs to get a drink, but he hears a whistle. Scared out of his mind, he runs to his dads room.


_Maniacal laughs filled the chamber, echoing down the long corridor's of the chamber. Any normal person would be scared, but this was homed to the Demon King himself, and he has a visitor, a very special visitor indeed. A tall man with dark spiky brunette hair, had fire in the palms of his hand with a demonic grin, plastered onto his face. His eyes were a blood red, and were fixed onto a small boy, bounded by chains on the stone cold floor. The boy had tears flowing down his eyes, pleading the man not to kill him. The Demon King only chuckled viciously, taking great pleasure in the boys fear. His dark red cape, fell onto the ground as it ended into flames. I stepped towards the boy who only tried to break free, but sadly no avail. The Demon King had already kneeled before him._

_"You have ventured far from home young one" he said coldly, breathing fire. He waited a couple seconds and spoke once more, "Why have you entered my realm boy. Do know no boundaries?" he said with more venom than intended, scaring the boy half to death. He stood once more, and forcefully dragged the boy, breaking the chains that bounded him. The chains rattled as he walked closer to a fire pit._

_He pushed the boy forward, making him stumble to the edge of the pit, but not falling just yet. "State your name" he yelled, scarring the boy. The boy didn't speak, he was too afraid, "I said state your name!" he barked, making the flames intensify. The boy flew back, as a flame burned him on the side of his arm, making him wail in pain._

_The man grabbed him, and forcefully pulled him to his feet, starring him in the eyes he said, "State. Your. Name. I will not ask again" he said demonically, showing his fangs. The boy stuttered in fear, "C-co-l-e.." he whimpered, trying to look away. The man enjoyed the boys suffering, it's not often he gets to torture the weak, he took great pride in what he did to whoever enter his realm. He smirked like a mad man, and grabbed the boy by the shirt, hoisting him to meet his gaze, "Well Cole... It's been a pleasure" and threw him in the pit of fire._

* * *

><p>I abruptly woke up, breathing heavily and sweating, I looked around my room. It was... Just a dream, all it was, was just a dream. A bad dream. I looked at my clock, it read 3:00. I pulled the sheets from my body, and walked to my door. Slowly, I opened the door hearing it creak as I did so. I peered my head out the door way, looking down the dark hallway, that seemed to end in a black abyss. I walked out the room, slowly, not wanting to disturb my dad, I tip-toed down the hallway, as the light of the moon casted my shadow on the carpet. I walked through the living, room surprised I hadn't tripped over anything. In back the of mind, I felt as if someone was watching me, I always felt like this, even during the day, I felt as if I were being watched by something or someone. I made my way to the kitchen, and felt for the light switch. Finding the light switch, I flipped it, causing the whole room to light up. Feeling slightly more comfortable, I walked to the fridge. I reached for the handle, but heard a whistle. I froze instantly, wait.. What time was it again? I traveled my eyes to the clock on the wall, squinting, the clock read 3:04. I froze, they say if you wake up at 3:00 or anytime after 3:00 am, it means something evil awoken you.<p>

I withdrew my hand from the handle of the fridge, and slowly walked to the entrance of kitchen. Hearing the whistle one more time, I jumped and ran to my dads room. Tripping over a table, I sprang to my feet once more and continued my room to my bedroom, not caring if I broke something. I ran up the stairs, skipping five steps at a time. I ran to the door, across from my mine, and practically busted down the door. My dad jumped up, scared out of his wits. I had slammed the door so loud it made pictures fall off of the wall.

"Cole! What in the hell are you doing!?" My dad yelled in a whisper.

He read the clock, "Don't tell me you believe in the superstition.." he groaned, face-palming.

I nodded vigorously, "I heard whistling! What would you do if you heard whispering!?" I exclaimed and jumped in his bed.

He groaned again, seeing me look around the room, "Son, you are 15 years old. Grow up!" he said growing agitated.

I ignored him, and was already fast asleep. Just... I kept having that creepy dream.


End file.
